Chips Ahoy
by BluEbErRy-ChAn
Summary: Hinata's been secretly worshiping cookies. And of course we all know that Gaara loves 'em too, especially with his milk. know he is planning to share this refreshing cold glass of milk with her. But how? Better story, PROMISE! *CONTAINS SOFT CUDLY FLUFS*


**Please be warned this is a CRACKED-up yet cute fic. Inspired by 'Chips Ahoy'. As you can see I'm addicted to cookies. Gotta love em' cookies! Please also check my profile to vote if you love cookies or not. As I said I'm totally cracked...and done out of pure boredom...**

Hinata was headed for the training grounds to work the shit out of her. But before she trains she first does her daily 'ritual'... and thats... eating CHIPS AHOY! 'yeah I love my cookies!' she thought while taking a bite out of her wonderful, amazing cookie 'chocolaty goodness, man!'.

This was a secret only she and her little sister, Hanabi knows. Not even her friends know. This was very odd for shy little Hinata, yes very very odd.*Cough* as I was saying, Hinata continued her way, holding securely her pack of cookies.

Hinata finally made it, sat down and leaned her back against one of the training posts to finally finish her secret cookies.**(A/N lol)** Unaware of a pair of jade colored eyes watching her. He always comes in that particular spot but concealing himself perfectly from her, waiting for her to arrive. Finding the perfect time to approach her. He secretly knew her secret.

Because...he also loved cookies, especially with milk. Well this is odder...**(A/N well...I don't think so, everyone has their own deep dark secret)**. He clutched the glass of milk tighter but not too tight or the glass might break.

Oh how he wished to share his love for cookies to Hinata. Yes he knew her name from the chuunin exams. He recalled the memory when he first saw her, fighting her cousin, seeing her in pain...how it also pained him.

But knowing her fascination for cookies also fascinated him more about her.**(A/N okay...I'm getting in the mood right know lol)**. He wants her to share cookies with him and only him.

He slowly approached her but every step he took, his heart seemed to beat faster and faster. _Thump...thump...thump_. ' What's wrong with me, I 'm Gaara of the desert and I'm not nervous!! Right Shukaku?!' He asked his 'helpful' inner demon.

**'Yeah, yeah whatever you say kid'** Shukaku said boredly. Gaara sighed at his demon's answer. "well here goes nothing" he said almost a whisper.

Hinata suddenly stopped chewing when she sensed chakra somewhere. She swiftly got a kunai and held it in front of her before swallowing the contents of her mouth.

Gaara slowly showed himself from the shadows, still holding the glass of milk close to himself. Hinata gasped from the sight of Gaara Sabaku. The feared ninja since he was a child.

"W-why are y-you here? W-w-what do you w-want?" Hinata mustered up all her courage to complete two sentences. But of course stuttering is included.

"Please please don't be afraid" Gaara said almost, 'almost' pleading. Hinata relaxed a little, lowering her kunai, until she noticed the glass of milk he was holding. Her face was clouded with confusion.

' This is it come on, you can do it, damn this is too hard! No! Nothings hard for Gaara of the sa-' but he was cut off **'JUST DO THE DAMN THING!'**. Shukaku yelled annoyingly.

As if on instincts he bowed his head while holding the cold glass of milk in front of him. ' Very Kawaii!!' Hinata thought inwardly.

"Please Hinata-san, please let me share this milk with you and in exchange please share those cookies with me" he said seriously.

Hinata smiled cutely. She slowly got her cookies and approached the now bowing figure in front of her.

"I'd be happy to Gaara-san" she said smiling brightly up at him ' I didn't stutter, amazezing!'. Gaara looked up at her happily putting one of his super duper rare smiles.'"arigatou".

They both sat down and she kindly handed him her cookies and Gaara slowly took a bite from his cookie 'hmmm Chips Ahoy. My favorite!!' then took a sip from the glass before placing it in the middle.

Hinata also took a sip of the cold refreshing milk, unaware of the indirect kiss. Gaara blushed slightly but pushed it aside. Deep deeeep inside he was jumping from pure happiness.

Hinata actually enjoyed Gaara's company,from this day on she would only share her cookies with him.

The End

**See what did I tell you pure crack man!!! Oi and don't forget to vote, again it's in my profile. For fun ne?**


End file.
